Back on Set
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: Just an ordinary day on the set of season 3 of Pretty Little Liars...


**A/N: I usually don't like writing stories about the actors and actresses... but I couldn't resist this time... :P Hope you enjoy. Also, based off of certain pictures I saw on tumblr… buttah-benzo lift!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

He shakes his head at the blonde girl, failing to hide the playful smile on his lips. "It's not going to work, _Benson_. You and I both know that I would win hands down."

She gapes at the brown haired boy before smacking his stomach in mock anger. "Don't look so full of yourself, _Allen_. We won't know unless we try."

Finishing, Ashley Benson crosses her arms, looking up at Keegan Allen. No matter how cute the tall boy was, she really wanted to wipe the smug look off his face right about now.

"You really want to do this, Ashley? Here… where you're going to embarrass yourself in front of everyone?" Keegan asks her, gesturing to the producers and other actors doing their own thing.

_"You're going down, Keegan."_ The blonde whispers menacingly, poking a finger to his chest. She definitely wasn't going to back down on this bet.

He shrugs. "Alright, it's your loss." Out of the corner of his eye, Keegan sees Troian Bellisario dragging herself back to her trailer tiredly after finishing one of Spencer's scenes.

"Hey, Troian! Do you want to help us with something?" He shouts to the older girl to get her attention.

The brunette turns around to see Ashley with a frustrated look on her face and Keegan with an amused look on his face. She lets out an exasperated sigh. It was probably another one of their stupid bets again. However against her better judgment, Troian approaches her fellow cast members.

"Shouldn't you guys be working on your lines or something?" She asks.

"We already finished practicing together." The single boy clarifies. "Anyway, Ashley and I were wondering…"

"Jump on his back. We're going to do another piggyback race." The blonde interrupts him.

Troian looks back and forth between Ashley and Keegan with a horrified expression. "Do you remember what happened last time when you two decided to do a race like that?"

Ashley scoffs, brushing off the female brunette's concerns. "Oh come on, Brendan barely had a scratch on him!"

"He did have twelve bruises by the end of our race." Keegan recalls. Brendan had been rather clumsy while he was carrying Ashley, banging against a bunch of different objects on set.

The blonde winces in remembrance. "...Details… details! So are you in or not?"

Troian gives some thought before making a final decision. "Fine, as long as Brendan isn't going to be the one racing."

Before getting on his back, the two girls see Keegan taking off his shirt revealing his signature defined abs. Troian laughs as she climbs his back. Ashley merely rolls her eyes at him. "Sexy abs won't help you here, Keegan!" She screams.

The brown haired boy chuckles at the younger girl. "Whatever you say, Ashley." He answers, hooking his arms around Troian's legs. "Who did you choose as your partner anyway?"

The blonde bites her lip, trying to think of the best partner for this race. Brendan can't help her. Tyler and Janel weren't recording their scenes today. Sasha was too young to carry her and both Lucy and Ian were nowhere to be found all day. Everyone just assumed they were still "practicing" for their Ezria scenes together. Ashley smiles in realization, remembering one last person. "Shay!"

Keegan raises an eyebrow while holding back his sniggers. "You're kidding, right? There's no way Shay can carry you."

Ashley glowers at him for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"...No, no! That's not what I meant! I meant that Shay… isn't really too…" The boy tries to defend himself without insulting the darker girl.

"What he's trying to say is that Shay doesn't look strong enough to carry you." Troian speaks up from Keegan's back.

"Oh you two should worry more about yourselves because Shay and I can beat your asses in anything _and _everything." She says confidently.

"Yeah, that's right!"

The three turn around to see Shay Mitchell coming out of her trailer snacking on a granola bar. She advances toward the group.

"So what you're saying is… if we give you two something to do, you'd actually be able to do it?" Keegan asks, baiting Shay.

"Of course." Shay announces boldly.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Team Buttah-Benzo, Keegan. You can't beat that." Ashley says gesturing to the two of them.

"Great! So that means she'll do it?" The tall boy clarifies.

"Not only will she do it, she'll win too!" The blonde affirms confidently.

"Yeah, she will!" Shay adds with the same confidence.

"Alright! Troian and I will give you two a few minutes to get ready." Keegan says before walking off to get ready himself.

As he walks away, Shay turns to look at her best friend with confusion in her brown eyes. "What did I just agree to do?"

The blonde wraps an arm around the taller girl's shoulders with a smile on her face. "You, my friend, just agreed to be my partner in our annual race! We're definitely going to win now." She answers the brunette still with the same level of confidence as before. Ashley could almost smell the victory that would be in their grasp.

Unlike Ashley however, Shay froze. She remembered the last time she was involved in a bet between Keegan and Ashley and the time Brendan got in the middle of one of their races. _The poor kid…_ Suddenly, Shay didn't feel very confident in herself.

"Are you ready, Shay?" The blonde asks her friend. Keegan and Troian were already back as well.

The tan girl turns to the three with a shaky, regretful smile. "Y..yeah…" She stutters out as the four get ready at their makeshift starting line, which in reality was Ashley's trailer.

_Alright, this isn't so bad._ Shay thought to herself as Ashley got on her back. However as her friend's whole weight began pressed against her, she could feel herself begin to struggle to stand up straight. _Oh god… _

"You alright there, Shay?" Keegan asks, an amused eyebrow raised.

"Y..yup, just peachy." She replies trying to crack a smile.

"Okay, let's go!" The boy takes off into a run easily, even with Troian on his back.

Ashley gawks at the boy. "Hey no head starts!" She points in the direction the tall boy ran to. "After him!"

Shay takes off after Keegan at a much slower pace than the tall boy's. She was already tired after finishing her scenes with Troian and racing with Ashley on her back against Keegan was not her definition of relaxation. _Damn it, Mitchell. Think before you speak…_

"Woo!" The blonde yells, fist pumping the air. _At least, someone's enjoying themselves…_

The brown haired boy turns his head slightly to look at the worn-out girl with a lighthearted smirk. "Come on, Mitchell! That's no way to impress your future girlfriends on the show!" He says, taking a jab at the older girl.

Shay snorts while Ashley laughs at him. "Not funny, Allen!" She screams back at him, slowly catching up to the boy.

"Told you we were going to win, Keegan!" Ashley tells him haughtily.

"…Team Buttah-Benzo… all the way…" Shay lets out breathelessly.

As more time passes, Keegan and Shay could feel themselves get more worn out. On their backs, Troian and Ashley had begun to argue with one another. The boy glances back at the exhausted girl once more.

_Truce? _He lip-synchs to her.

Shay nods her head at him, words failing to come out of her mouth.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SLOWPOKES!" The four suddenly hear a megaphone.

Shay and Keegan move to the sides as they see Lucy Hale pass them. The groups' jaws drop at the same time as they watch the small girl pull a bright pink golf cart with the words _Pretty Little Liars_ on it. Ian Harding was chilling by the wheel with a trusty megaphone.

Ian turns his head to look at the stunned group. Pointing the megaphone at them, he yells.

"Team Ezria!"

He turns back around to Lucy who was beginning to slow down. Ian points the megaphone at her. "Come on, Hale! Only two more miles! Let's go! Let's go!"

As a remorseful sigh escapes her lips, Lucy Hale continues on with only one regretful thought in her mind.

_I'm never punking Ian Harding ever again…_

* * *

**Read, review, fave, etc., whatever (:**


End file.
